monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20190723181418/@comment-40157980-20190725001315
"Bruh, if the poll is less important than the admin's opinions then the admins might as well just do it themselves. If you've been here for longer than a week (which you haven't) you'd understand that these polls lack democratic integrity, seriously, Wasper was voted SS and several people were voting SS+ and OP when he doesn't deserve any more than S+, and some people who probably still think "yo mama" jokes are still funny voted Marihelson for OP Rank. Polls just don't work lol." I SAID ANOTHER THING!!! I said a person, whoever he is, admin, user or vegetable, could explain why a monster should be put in a different rank. I said we can open a poll too, In which ppl can vote" agree" or "disagree" talking about the explanation; after that, admins can decide to change that monster's rank or not. I said the poll isn't necessary, but admins should move that monster basing their decision on the explanation. Is it too hard to understand? "Bruh, you're trying to lecture me about being rude while being rude yourself, read my previous comments." YOU began to be rude first, so I'm rude too. Or should I have to suffer you and your behavior passively? "Wrong, wrong on so many levels, holy shit. First of all, yes, I KNOW MONSTERS BELOW SS RANK AREN'T TRASH YOU MORON! In fact, I think some Monsters below SS Rank should be higher! Contrary to what you think, I am not braindead. With that being said, please, fuck off." First of all, you're so polite! Thank you (lol). And you didn't understand (another time) the sense of my comment. "No, but Eggeater was and iirc The Warrior had a The Warrior Path multiple times (not a Master of Paths, just a standalone The Warrior Path)." I wasn't talking about them, I was talking about monsters with mkmdern descriptions despite not having their path. "Also, that's still only very few pages, and I wouldn't call a page that was updated a few months ago "modern" given how the metagame gets completely turned on its head every 2 or 3 weeks." There are many other monsters with modern description, and Fenrir's Counters are modern monsters such as Wyrmlad and Draghar. I didn't say it was updated a few months ago: I said it was a modern page despite Fenrir's path was released months ago. Please read well because if you don't read well you'll only collect gaffes. "I literally said "(e.g. Furrius Robin S > B+)" "(e.g. Furrius Robin should be moved down as he does not have any AOE skills, which is detrimental for an Attacker)". Since you don't appear to have the most intellect, let me be the first to explain to you that e.g. is an abbreviation for exempli gratia, which is a Latin phrase that means "for example". I very clearly showed that they were examples. Next time actually read my comment." 1) don't pose like a prodigy and don't give me Latin lessons because I heavily study it and I know what e.g. Means (and unlike you I know a lot of other Latin words besides exempli gratia). 2) It was an example, but anyone which isn't in your brain (so anyone btw) could think you really think Robin should be put in B+ rank; anyone thinks it's not a casual example, got it? "Yeah just because someone is rude doesn't give you the right to be rude as well. Also, I don't think your braindead brain can get this through, so allow me to repeat myself: JOKE OR NOT, THAT IS STILL VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE. You might see it as a harmless joke but I, as well as many others don't take so kindly to uh y'know LITERALLY ASKING THEM IF THEY NEED A DRUG TEST, IMPLYING THAT THEY USE DRUGS. Drug usage is not something to joke about." First of all, same answer: YOU began to be rude first, so I'm rude too. Or should I have to suffer you and your behavior passively? To conclude, you said Drug usage is not something to joke about. Can I reveal you a secret? My girlfriend is IN FUCKING COMA FOR APPROXIMATELY AN YEAR! And you weren't even joking when you called me braindead! You might see it as nothing, but trust me, you wounded myself several times! And, unlike you, I didn't throw it back to you as a pathetic and unnecessary justification for my behavior, but because you are a false hypocritical moralist, so I have to say it! Think twice about stuff you say and write, and please stop being ALWAYS rude, impolite, hostile, indiscreet and hypocrite.